1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing the human tissue phantoms for evaluation of electromagnetic wave environment.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Recently, the concerns have grown increasingly about EMI, EMS, and the effect on human body of electromagnetic wave radiation from electronics and telecommunication devices. Especially, the influence of the electromagnetic wave radiated from portable and mobile devices on the human body is one of very sensitive matters since it has direct relation not only with the telecommunication industry but also with national health. Human tissues may be accidentally or intentionally exposed to electromagnetic sources, such as a radar, electromagnetic oven, industrial microwave equipment, etc. There are still unclear things about the effects of electromagnetic exposure on human body. Therefore, the research on these effects is an important subject which mankind has to solve.
Knowing dielectric characteristics of biological tissue provides very important values in examining specific absorption rate (SAR) and its distribution of biological system, therefore, the characteristics of each tissue has been obtained through experiment or methods have been developed of estimating electrical characteristics of biological tissue by making a human tissue phantom with a mixture of a variety of dielectrics. The human tissue phantom is used in examining EM wave dictribation inside a human body, is used in examining and analyzing the SAR of the human tissue and is usefully used in development of RF and microwave hyperthermia equipment.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a shape memory human tissue phantom for evaluation of electromagnetic wave environment and to provide a method of manufacturing the whole body phantom to provide an evaluation guide of analysis of the effects of electromagnetic field on the human body.
Human tissue phantom of liquid or semiliquid type had been mainly used until 1980s, and these materials are of liquid or semiliquid type, easy to use and have no limitation in places of measurement so they have been widely used. However, there have been same problems of reproductibility due to electromagnetic characteristics change of materials since the type of liquid or semiliquid make it difficult to measure the specific absorption rate at liquid surface and to maintain continuously the constitutional component of material due to dehydration and in vasion of vacteria over time. Therefore, there were high possibility of occurrence of measurement error in analyzing the influences of portable phones, etc.
To avoid this, the new material of human tissue phantom has been researched and reported in 1990s. The human tissue phantom using a ceramic composite material and a polymer composite material were developed to complement the disadvantage of the liquid or semiliquid type. However, in the case of a solid type, although the measurement of specific absorption rate at the phantom surface was easy, the reliability of measurement was decreased due to a problem of air-gap between a probe and a hole at the measurement of the SAR distribution and the specific absorption rate inside the material. For these reasons, up to date, CENELEC and FCC have used the human tissue phantom of liquid or semiliquid type at the time of research of the estimation of specific absorption rate and electromagnetic wave distribution.